Power machines or vehicles include various work vehicles such as telehandlers, skid steer loaders, tracked loaders, excavators, and utility vehicles. Various power machines utilize an engine driven hydraulic system including one or more hydraulic pumps that provide pressurized hydraulic fluid to accomplish a number of tasks, including to power travel motors in a hydrostatic drive system; to raise, lower, extend, and retract a boom or a lift arm; to rotate implements that may be coupled to the power vehicle with respect to the lift arm thereof; and to provide hydraulic fluid to motors and actuators on certain implements to perform functions related to the implement, and the like.
Hydrostatic drive systems in some power machines include one or more gearboxes that are each driven by an output from a travel motor, with each gearbox in turn driving one or more axles to propel the power machine. Such gear boxes can be multiple speed gear boxes that allow for different gear ratios to provide for different speed and torque arrangements as may be advantageously employed in various applications. When shifting from one gear arrangement to another, it is necessary for a driving gear to be aligned with the driven gear for a shift to take place. If the gears are aligned, a shifting of the gears can take place smoothly. If the gears are not aligned, the driving gear must be moved to align with the driven gear to which it is to be engaged.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.